Anchor
by Animal Arithmetic
Summary: I hope that you can see the gratitude in my eyes, because I still cannot speak. I can only stare at your eyes- the eyes that see everything. I also wish to say sorry, but again, my mouth will not form the words. .: 'Sequel' to Flicker. Can be independent.


I can hear murmuring, and I feel warmth around my hand. My eyes flutter open and I stare at the ceiling above me for several seconds before I look over at you. You almost seem to glow in the waning light that enters the room from outside. Your eyes twinkle with excitement and I try to smile, but find that I can't. I start to choke, and I begin to panic. Why can't I breathe? The heart monitor blips beside me quicken, and you punch at the button to call the nurse over and over in alarm. When that yields no results, you run over to the door to call for a nurse or a doctor. My hand loses the warmth that was there when you held on to me.

I can see how worried you are about me. You come back over and gently pull the breathing tube from my throat because a nurse hasn't come yet. Comforting whispers pass over your lips, assuring me that everything is okay and not to worry.

The tube is out, now, and I can finally breathe easily. My heartbeat slows as the panic leaves. It was so strange, having that tube down my throat. You shove a glass of water at my face and tell me to drink. Your voice sounds almost harsh, but I know it is because you are concerned for me.

I wonder about that as you tip the liquid into my parched mouth. Why should you care? What have I done to deserve your concern? I can't recall any action or word that I said to deserve this treatment. Secretly, though, I wish that you continue babying me. It's nice to finally be babied, to be cared for so tenderly like this. I used to refuse it because I could take care of myself- I didn't need anyone's help. Ah, to be young and stupid is an extraordinary thing. But I need it, now. I need to know that someone _does_ care for me, that I'm not doing all of this for nothing. I need to know that I am not alone anymore.

Please, don't leave me.

You wipe the water that escaped my mouth from my chin as Sakura-chan hurries in, her green eyes wide and unbelieving. Perhaps she is amazed that I am awake already. She hurries over and checks over me while you sit off to the side. I can see the look of relief on your face in my peripheral vision as Sakura bustles about. She finally stops and smiles down at me. She tells me that everything will be okay, but I can't leave the hospital yet.

After patting my knee, she leaves the room. She has other patients that need taken care of, Sakura-chan explains as she shuts the door.

You take my hand again, and pale and tan flesh mix until I cannot distinguish where one of us ends and the other begins. My hand feels warm, and the rest of my body feels just as warm, too. You are here beside me, protecting me, even though I never asked you to. I want to thank you, but the words catch in my throat.

"You've been asleep for a week," you whisper quietly. Are you afraid you might talk to loud? "I haven't left your side."

I hope that you can see the gratitude in my eyes, because I still cannot speak. I can only stare at your eyes- the eyes that see everything. I also wish to say sorry, but again, my mouth will not form the words. Why can't I say those two simple phrases? Do you see how sorry I am, how thankful I am to you?

You shush me as I open my mouth to try to speak. After a moment, you say, "You scared me, you know. I was scared that you were going to die."

"I'm sorry," I manage to say, hanging my head. "I didn't mean to-"

"Hush." You make me look at you with that one word. Now you look away, as if embarrassed. "Just... Don't do that again, alright?"

"I promise," I tell you sincerely.

Yet I have to wonder why you said that. I go on missions all the time, and it's my job as an Anbu, just like you. We both risk our lives for the village and people that we love so much. We are equals, now, and we know that the other would not simply die from some silly mission.

Right?

"Have I ever thanked you?"

Shock shows in both of our eyes, both at who spoke the words and at the words themselves.

"Have _I_ ever thanked _you_?"

"I guess we can call it even, then."

"I'm sorry for not treating you right when you were a Genin, Naruto."

"Ah, uh... It's okay, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Naruto-kun."

We lapse into silence. Your callused thumb gently rubs the back of my hand. The simple motion soothes me, for some reason, and I can see it does the same to you. Does keeping contact with me assure you that I am still alive, still breathing? The action keeps me here, awake, with you. It is so gentle and it fills my very soul. I remember hearing your voice as I was stranded in that void. I would like to think that you pulled me back from the edge of death with your presence alone.

How can I thank you for being my anchor keeping me in the living world?

I can see just how tired you are. There are dark circles under your eyes. When was the last time you slept? Why did you not sleep? Did I really make you that worried? I'm sorry, if that is the case. Really, truly sorry. I don't deserve to have you worry about me.

I ask you when you last slept, but you hesitate. I notice the cot in the corner looks unused, so I smirk and scoot over in the bed. You give me a questioning look, but I just pat the bed beside me and tell you to climb in.

You do so without hesitation, and I find that it greatly amuses me.

* * *

**A/N: I'll let you guess who's speaking in this one. Again. ;)**


End file.
